


And I Was Kissing Strangers

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Short One Shot, Summer Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Serena in ihrer sommerlichen Sinnkrise. Und Carter Baizen, der für den Moment seine persönliche Schmerzgrenze erreicht hat. Serena x Carter. [Sommer zwischen Staffel 2 und 3]
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 1





	And I Was Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu "A Sky Full Of Song" by Florence + The Machine.

**And I was kissing strangers**   
  
**(I was causing such a scene)**

  
  
„Ein Sommer nur für dich? Das wolltest du von Anfang an?“ Die Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie steckte in seinen Augen, in den Furchen auf seiner Stirn, in seinen hohlen Wangen und sie lag gut sichtbar auf seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er gab sich viel Mühe anders zu gucken. Abfällig, nicht gekränkt. Als wären ihre Worte Abfall, keine Kränkung. „Und wieso hast du mich dann angerufen?“  
  
„Ich fliege nicht gern allein.“ Es ärgerte sie manchmal selbst, dass sie so arrogant klang. Serena wusste, dass sie grausam sein konnte und sie wusste, dass es ihm wehtat, wenn sie Fremde küsste. Aber manchmal musste sie einfach Fremde küssen, weil Fremde wunderbar waren. Sie kannten sie nicht, sie liebten sie einfach. Ihr blondes Haar, ihre langen Beine und ihr Lächeln. Sie liebten das Bild, das sie abgab, wenn sie am Strand lag und sich sonnte. Sie kannten ihre persönlichen Dramen nicht und das war erleichternd.   
  
Es machte viel mehr Spaß jemanden zu küssen, der einen Bella nennt, als jemanden, der wusste, dass man nicht nur schöne Seite hatte. Es machte verdammt nochmal einfach mehr Spaß und Spaß war wichtig. Auch, wenn man irgendwie erwachsen war.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Er sah aus, als müsste er spucken. „Und ich habe mich als Reisebegleitung hervorgetan, weil ich Menschen kenne, die deinen Vater kennen könnten? Aber fotogen genug bin ich dir nicht?“  
  
„Ach Carter. Musst du so ein Drama daraus machen?“ Mimosas verdarben den Charakter. Sie hatte auch überhaupt nichts trinken wollen, aber der Kellner, der so eine süße Zahnlücke hatte, war immer zur Stelle, wenn sie den Poolbereich betrat. Er hielt eine Liege für sie frei und nach drei Tagen wusste er, was sie am liebsten trank. Er hatte sich sogar gemerkt, dass sie Erdbeeren mochte, aber gegen Ananas allergisch war. Er nannte sie Miss Serena und er gab sich immer Mühe, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn sie sich ohne ihr Bikinioberteil sonnte. Er war ein wunderbarer Mensch, aber sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Vornamen.   
  
„Du bist ein einziges Drama.“ Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er nach zwei Wochen gehen würde. Carter Baizen war kein Idiot. Er ließ sich nicht hinhalten oder ausnutzen – zumindest nicht ewig. Er war es leid ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie auf Partys ging, ihn in den Hintergrund drängte und sich vor den Kameralinsen der Papparazzi räkelte. Er war sie leid und das konnte sie sogar irgendwie verstehen. „Und das weißt du auch. Du willst es nicht anders.“  
  
„Streiten wir, Liebling?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht dein Liebling.“ Er verabscheute sie. „Und Gott steh mir bei, wenn ich es mal sein sollte.“ Er nahm sein Handtuch (aber er zwang sie nicht aufzustehen, obwohl sie auf seinem zweiten, größeren Handtuch lag), setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und ließ sie allein.   
  
Die Sonne strahlte und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie den Kellner, der nun doch einen Blick riskierte. Sie konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln, während Carter im Schatten des Hotels verschwand. Er hatte ja Recht. Sie war eine sommerliche Katastrophe und ja, sie wollte nichts anderes sein.   
  
Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob sie ihm nachgehen sollte, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Träge legte sie sich wieder hin und sah hoch in den wolkenlosen, italienischen Himmel. Carter würde zu ihr zurückkommen. Spätestens dann, wenn er glaubte, sie retten zu können. So war er. So waren alle. Alle, die hinter den langen Beinen und dem Lächeln mehr sahen.


End file.
